Vysthok
Vysthok are creatures of legned within Ithyalor. Believed to be fierce undead abominations, whom have a never ending thirst for the living. The mythos of the Aethyrins describes Vysthok as; The undead shades whom feast upon the flesh of the living. Without mercy they feast; they feast on the bones, drink the blood, and finally before their victims die, they feast on the heart. '' ''A direct quote from the writings of Aethyrit Vysthok. Abominations of the plains. Often dwelling in the caves and under the trees, waiting for a lone traveler to pass by. Once a man passes by a Vysthok, he is then lured into the Vysthok's den. It is there the Vysthok reveals itself and ensnares the unsuspecting visitor with bindings of magic. If it is not yet night, the Vysthok will proceed to wait, often gathering more Vysthok to make the traveler's suffering greater. '' ''It is during this time, the bound traveler should recite prayers to their chosen deities to help secure his passing into the next life. Once night falls, the Vysthok begin their feast. They start with the flesh, then they move onto the muscles and fat. They are careful to keep the victim alive during this. Now once they finish the skin, muscles and fat, they move onto the bones. They begin screaming loudly as they crunch the bones within their horrifying jaws. Their screams make even the boldest of adventurers turn in flight. Assuming the victim survives all that, the Vysthok finally begin feasting on the heart '''slowly.' ''Now the victim is dead, and the remainder of their organs are fed to the young Vysthok. ''Appearance of the Vysthok'' Vysthok are horrific creatures, believed to be the embodiment of pure evil. Few writings of their appearance exists, of the writings which do exist; ''Vysthok are only a bit taller than men, yet their appearance is horrific. Their teeth are no more than black-ish spikes with fresh blood stains. Their bodily appearance is often black robes which are torn at the bottom, their face; If any should be unfortunate enough to see it, is as looking into the void itself: The eyes are pitch black, with no discoloration. Their skin is as pale as snow, yet slightly reflective. Often lines of a reflective black substance can be seen across their face. Their hands, if they can be called such, are like a series of blackend swords. Their screams are paralyzing, and agonizing; Often turning even the greatest of men away. '' Attributes of the Vysthok Vysthok, the ancient shades of Ithyalor. Vysthok are believed to have been able to sing a hypnotizing song, one in which even the coldest of adventurers would seek to follow. Their dens are often bare and not much more than a large empty cavern with a few patches of blood on the floor. Vysthok are known for their ferocity and lack of compassion and mercy; Often screaming loudly - almost as if taking pleasure in the suffering - when their victims beg and plead for them to stop. Vysthok often lurked in the wilderness and occasionally in small villages, preferring to avoid large settlements for whatever reason. Weaknesses of the Vysthok Few weaknesses of the Vysthok are known. It is believed they can only be slain at night, as during the day they're rumored to take on an immortal ethereal form; Whereas at night they take on a solid humanoid form. They're believed to be weakened when they come into contact with things blessed by the Archon of Ithyalor. Some myths go so far to suggest they can be trapped in a glass bottle under the right conditions. Trivia *Vysthok are a common element in Aethyrin culture. Being used as excuses for why the youth need to sleep earlier in the night, and why none should travel at night; At least not alone. They're also used to explain away any strange sounds. *The Vysthok are believed to be a real threat even in modern times; The Archon of Ithyalor goes so far as to ensure the common defense of Ithyalor is well equipped with blessed weaponry and armor. *It is rumored that an assassins guild exists in Ithyalor, where they practice torture mimicking that of what the Vysthok are said to do to their victims. *Although written about in early Aethyrin histories; No one is truly convinced Vysthok exist. Many dismiss Vysthok as just some barbaric tribe that had been exaggerated. EDIT: Save the wiki! Make an edit. Or so I think.Category:Undead Category:Mythical Creatures